


Technophobe

by Redcognito



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, lusers, technology-impaired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technology baffles Hunter Redfern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technophobe

Hunter stared at the screen, blood boiling. It was as if the computer were mocking him, reminding him that even his great age and powers were of no consequence here. He was at the mercy of a machine. The blue screen taunted him, speaking to him in some kind of arcane language of letters and numbers that he had no hope of understanding.

He reached out and plucked his mug of blood from the handy cup tray on the computer, took a vicious swig, then scowled at the keyboard in concentration.

"Where the hell is the damn 'any' key, anyway?"


End file.
